The Octonauts and the Yellow-Bellied Sea Snakes
"I help any creature who's hurt or sick, no matter how scaly, or... fangy, or... poisonous... *gulp*" -Peso |} The Octonauts and the Yellow-Bellied Sea Snakes is the seventeenth episode of the fourth season of The Octonauts. It first aired on 13th September 2017. In this episode, a storm leaves some poisonous sea snakes and an injured Peso stranded on a hot beach. Plot summary 'The storm' Peso is performing check-ups on sea creatures. A young dolphin named Junior is his last patient, but he suddenly gets a call from Captain Barnacles, who informs him of an incoming storm and tells him to return to the Octopod as soon as possible. Peso is just about to do so, but he sees what appears to be a large creature at the surface of the water. Captain Barnacles warns him that he does not have much time before the storm hits, but the unknown creature calls for help, so Peso goes to investigate. The creature is actually a large group of yellow-bellied sea snakes. Peso comments on the strangeness of all the snakes bundling together, so Shellington tells him that it is perfectly normal for this particular type of snake, but the yellow colouring is an indication of their toxicity. One of the snakes then swims towards Peso and introduces herself as Simone. She then reveals that there is a splinter of wood in her scales and she was the one who called for help earlier. Peso is confident he can help her, but suddenly, the storm arrives. Peso, Simone and the other snakes are all swept out to sea. A while later, Peso regains consciousness and tells Captain Barnacles that he appears to be stuck on a beach, unable to move due to breaking his flipper in the storm. Simone is wrapped around him, also unable to move. 'The plan' Kwazii sounds the Octo Alert and Captain Barnacles commands the Octonauts to go to the GUPs. He, Kwazii, Dashi, Shellington, Tunip and the Vegimals take the GUP-C, while Tweak takes the GUP-D and they drive to the beach. Peso explains that the yellow-bellied sea snakes are also stranded on the sand, and it's a very hot day, which is bad for their delicate scales. Kwazii asks why they can't just swim back into the water, but Shellington explains that unlike most snakes, the yellow-bellied variety can barely move while on land. Kwazii then says that he will put them into the water himself, but Shellington again counters by explaining that these snakes are very delicate and it would be unsafe for him to pick them up. The Octonauts arrive on the scene. Captain Barnacles tells the Vegimals to keep the snakes cool with water, but Kwazii asks how they can eventually move them to the water if they can't even touch them. Tweak and Barnacles tell him that they'll just have to bring the water to them, and it will do the lifting. Simone calls this idea ingenious, and the crew get to work. 'Rescuing Peso and the snakes' A montage begins of the Octonauts helping both the yellow-bellied sea snakes and Peso. The Vegimals give Peso a sun-shade and a cold drink, and sprinkle water on the sea snakes' scales. Dashi, Tweak, Kwazii, Shellington and Captain Barnacles build a "swimming pool" around the snakes, with the help of the GUP-D. They then fill it with seawater, and the snakes and Peso are lifted off of the sand! The Octonauts use paddles to help move them out to sea, and the snakes are freed at last. Simone and Peso untangle themselves, and Peso tells Barnacles and Kwazii to bandage his flipper, so he can help Simone. 'First aid' Peso guides them through the bandaging procedure. Though Kwazii is nervous, he and Barnacles manage to successfully do the job, so they do their trademark fist bump. Peso is then able to help Simone, and easily removes the splinter even with only one good flipper and no tweezers (having lost them in the storm). Simone, finally relieved of her pain, thanks Peso and happily swims away with all the other yellow-bellied sea snakes. Characters *Peso *Captain Barnacles *Dashi (does not speak) *Shellington *Kwazii *Tweak *Tunip and the Vegimals *Simone and her friends *Junior and his mother 'Sea creatures' *Dolphins (x2) *Yellow-bellied sea snakes (multiple) 'Sea creature debuts' *Yellow-bellied sea snake Trivia *The start of this episode is extremely similar to The Octonauts and the Tree Lobsters. Both episodes begin with Peso performing medical duties, then being caught in a storm that he was previously warned about. *A full version of the Vegimals' song is heard when the Octonauts are rescuing the snakes *This episode brings a few "firsts" to the table. This is the first time, Peso has gotten injured, he's the first Octonaut to get a broken limb (other Octonauts were mostly stung) and this is the first time Peso says goodbye to a sea creature in a different way. 'Errors' *Peso mispronounces Simone's name several times in the episode. *The number of snakes is inconsistent throughout the episode. When Peso first sees their shadows, there are well over 80. Then when he swims to the surface, there are approximately 40. However, when they wash up on the beach, there are only ten, including Simone. It is possible that most of the snakes managed to escape the storm before this point, but the number continues to change afterwards. When the Octonauts plan how to rescue the snakes, there are seven snakes, and after they eventually swim off the beach, there are nine. *On BBC iPlayer, this episode is erroneously titled The Octonauts and the Yellow Belly Sea Snakes. Gallery |link=The Octonauts and the Yellow-Bellied Sea Snakes/Gallery|225px]] ''Click here to view this episode's image gallery.'' Category:Season 4 episodes